


Bound

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nouveau_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nouveau_monday).



Noah moans and arches up, the thick weight of the ropes pulling against his wrists, his ankles. Luke crouches in between his legs, pressing kisses to the insides of his thighs, teasing him.

"Please," Noah whines desperately, his cock twitching against its restrictive metal ring as Luke's breath ghosts over the tip. "Oh, fuck, please!"

Luke smirks up at him, his eyes cloudy with lust. "Please what?" he asks.

"Please touch me, suck me, fuck me – God, Luke, anything. Just…please." Noah pulls uselessly at his restraints again. He moans softly, each movement shifting the vibrator that's pulsing inside him.

"I have a better idea," Luke says. He crawls up the bed, pulls Noah up just slightly. He presses his cock to Noah's lips, groans loudly when Noah gets the message and eagerly licks him down.

"Fuck," Luke gasps. He grabs Noah's hair and pulls, stilling Noah's movements. He starts thrusting tentatively at first, then harder, fucking himself down Noah's throat. Noah whimpers softly, his own cock rock solid. He wishes more than ever that he could reach out and touch Luke, to grab his boyfriend's firm ass even as his cock slams down inside of him.

Without warning, Luke shudders and shoots down Noah's throat, his lips silently forming Noah's name. He shoots so deep that Noah doesn't even taste it, except as he licks Luke through the aftershocks.

"So good, baby," Luke groans, eyes closed, his cock still resting on Noah's tongue. "So good." Noah just whimpers in response, a sudden shift causing the vibrator to press up against his prostrate mercilessly.

After a moment, Luke moves back and slides down Noah's body, pulling him into a deep, dirty kiss – all tongue and spit. He can feel Noah canting his hips beneath his own, desperate for friction against his aching cock. But when Luke's hand wraps around Noah's hard length, it's almost worse, the cock ring still keeping Noah from the release he so desperately needs.

"Luke," Noah gasps. "Fuck. I need, please."

"I know what you need," Luke assures him softly. He reaches down and pulls out the vibrator, and Noah lets out a breath of momentary relief. But before he turns it off, Luke slides it down the length of Noah cock and up against his balls, holding it there against the ring. Noah cries out, practically sobbing from his need to come.

Luke silences him with a kiss as he pushes into the tight heat of Noah's body all in one motion, his boyfriend still so open from the toy. He fucks into Noah as hard as he can, already dangerous close to a second orgasm himself. Just as he's about to lose it, he removes Noah's cock ring, and Noah comes with the hottest groan Luke has ever heard, shooting ribbon after ribbon of come, body clenching deliciously around Luke's cock, milking him through his own release. Noah is really crying now, his whole body shaking as his orgasm rips out of him. Luke clutches at his shoulders hard enough to bruise as they ride it out together.

They just lie there for a moment afterwards, trying to come back down to earth. Luke pulls out gently and Noah groans, his cock twitching. Reaching up, Luke unties his wrists, rubbing them softly and pressing a kiss to each one. He moves to undo Noah's ankles as well, but Noah stops him by pulling him into a slow, sensual kiss – licking his way into Luke's mouth.

"I love you," Noah whispers later, after Luke has fallen asleep against his shoulder. "I love you so fucking much."


End file.
